Dusk
by spike summers
Summary: Drusilla vamps Connor
1. Default Chapter

Dawn was less then twenty minutes away, and he still had work to do. Slaying turned out to be a full time job, and no benefits. He had to slay, had to kill the demons. If he didn't, who would? Connor turned down the alley towards his place. They're where two back entrances, if you knew where to look. He had only told cordy of the one, but she might have told Angel. Not going to think about him now. Why waste time on something not worth your time.  
  
He turned down the alley and stopped, looking at a figure hiding in the shadows. Getting slightly annoyed at people fallowing him, he turned and raised a hand to fight if he had to.  
  
The person fallowing him was a girl, 23, maybe 24. She wore black and carried a small doll in her arms. 'Looks tattered'. Connor let his hand drop to his side and stepped back to let the lady past. But she didn't want past. She stepped up to his side and pouted. "Dear boy smells of daddy." Taking a step back she held her arms over her chest and swayed back and forth.  
  
Connor looked confused, was this one of the crazy people from the shelter. No they usually mumbled to themselves and ran off. She seemed to be sane, but a doll.she seems a little too old to have toys. "You alright?"  
  
The girl smiled and lowered her head, "daddy smells sweet, Mrs. Edith thinks so too. Shall we find daddy?" The girl grabbed his hand and pulled him into the alley.  
  
Damn she has guts, grabbing people and pulling them into alleys. "You shouldn't be out so late, it's not safe. Ill take you home if you want."  
  
The girl smiled, "Such a pretty boy, what's your name. A knight should have a strong name. You'll be my knight wont you?"  
  
Connor shook his head, "Connor, where do you live?"  
  
The girl smiled evilly, "you'll take me to daddy, he misses me. I know it, hasn't he mentioned Drusilla. I was his favorite childe, and then he met the nasty slayer. But you'll make it better." She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered into his ear. "You'll bring me home".  
  
He looked up at her confused and tried stepping back, only to bump against the wall. "Your one of Angelus's."  
  
Drusilla moved one of his hands to her hip and started swaying to unheard music. The teen looked up to her eyes and was immediately lost in the swirls of smoke of her eyes. He put both hands on her hips and swayed with her, hearing music from somewhere.  
  
She pushed him against the wall and moved closer to his neck. Whispering to him, "give me what I want".  
  
He nodded, dazed from her thrall, and bared his neck to her. She licked her lips and kissed his neck lightly before catching the sent of blood pumping beneath his veins. The sound made her visage show; she kissed his neck again before sinking her fangs into his throat.  
  
He felt detached from his body, vaguely feeling the fangs enter his neck before slamming back into earth.  
  
Every sense was working overtime, he could smell his blood on her lips, feel his pulse weakening. Thought he was aware of everything going on, he couldn't make it stop. All he had to do was raise her arms away from his neck. White spots danced in his vision and he slumped against the wall. She was yelling, something about dancing to the king. Non-sense she finally let go and he fell against the wall breathing hard.  
  
Dru crouched next to him and raised her wrist to his mouth; she knew she should have stopped sooner. But he tasted of daddy, and daddy tasted sweeter then dandelions. She bit into her wrist and let the blood run over her wrist before offering it to him again. "Ill bring you home."  
  
The teen latched onto her wrist never breaking eye contact. He drank greedily, thirstily, wanting more with each gulp he drank. Connor lay on the ground, letting go of her wrist and shaking. He realized what he had done and closed his eyes. Dru pulled her arm away and was stroking his hair while his heart slowed. As it started skipping beats, she lifted his head and kissed his lips. Holding him close as he died, in the alleyway, three minutes from home.  
  
Authors note: please be nice in the reviews this is a first for me. I don't normally write Angel fan fiction. This is also the first chapter story I've written. 


	2. Home

Cordy sat at the main desk of the Hyperon. She flipped thought a few more files before putting them in the file cabinet. A hot cup of coffee was on the desk where she was sitting. But she wasn't really in the mood for coffee, or the idea of staying up any latter.  
  
She spilt the coffee down the sink and went to her room to relax. Her room was up the stairs and too the right of Fred's and Gunn's. Down the hall from Angels and across from Connors. She peeked in Connors room, just to. oh hell she just wanted something that reminded her of him. She opened the door and looked in, nothing, not even a picture on the nightstand. It was like he never existed. The bed remained made, covers pulled back and pillow fluffed. Like no one had ever slept there.  
  
The best thing would be leave, go to her room and stay there. But she couldn't do that. She walked inside and sat at the side of the bed, looking at the doorway. How could he ever live this way, nothing to keep him company? His life must be so empty. She thought of him, living in the unheated "apartment". Stealing for food, doing who knows what for money. And thought everything he still went out each night, killing any demon that dared show up.  
  
Cordelia was in such a deep thought she didn't notice Angel standing in the doorway. It wasn't until he spoke that she noticed him. "He'll be back, when he's ready."  
  
She sat up and looked at him, unshed tears were in her eyes. "I keep getting this feeling like he's in trouble. I don't want to feel like that anymore."  
  
Angel stepped in the room and realized she was in the exact same spot Connor had been when he read the letter from Holtz. He stayed in the same spot and put his hands in his pockets. Shrugging off the tension he leaned against the doorframe. "I know how you feel, but we can't make him come back. He won't stays unless he wants to and he obviously doesn't want to, not here anyway."  
  
Cordy remained on the bed not moving for a few minutes. She just stared at the shirt in her hands. Angel stepped in the room and sat on the bed next to her, "you two were tougher weren't you?"  
  
She looked up startled that he had known. Her eyes were wide and fear vaguely showed. "How did."  
  
He cut her off and put a hand on her shoulder, "Its alright. I saw the way you both acted, after the fight with wolfmen and hart. And I saw you that night."  
  
She looked at the floor, not wanting to meet his eyes for fear of the punishment she thought she deserved. "I didn't mean for any of this."  
  
"I know" She looked up to his caring eyes, showing no signs of anger towards her.  
  
They talked until dusk, about Connor, about them, about their relationship. In the end they both somehow knew it was over, long before it had started.  
  
** Drusilla walked up to the stone slab she had lay Connors body on. He still hadn't woken up and she was beginning to worry she had done wrong. She leaned over him and kisses his cheek.  
  
Her crypt was bare, one she had just taken. Broke open the door and walked in, with his body. It was too old of a place for anyone to still remember. She placed him on the stone casket before going hunting for him to eat when he woke.  
  
The dead body of a young girl, slumped against the wall, was ready for him. Dru had hunted the girl herself, picking the prettiest and playing with her hair to make her prettier for Connor.  
  
She started playing with the dead girls hair again when she heard Connor moving on the stone. Dru stood by the side of the casket, waiting for him to be more awake before leading him to the girl. He stumbled with her towards the corps, slumping against the wall the same way the girl was.  
  
Drusilla lifted the dead girls wrist to him, noticing his face hadn't changed. She put the arm down and pouted at him. "Daddy not hungry? I've brought you a meal and you wont eat?"  
  
Connor looked up, his eyes bright yellow. He didn't have ridges around his eyes but fangs were against his lips drawing blood at points. He pulled the girl into his grasp and bit her neck hard. Blood drained from her veins into his throat, making his newly present hunger leave.  
  
When he had finished, Dru latched on the girl's wrist and had a small snack too. She wiped her mouth and looked at him happy. "I knew you were different, just like my William. You're so much more then the others, you're meant to be." She held out her hand and took his as they went on a hunt tougher.  
  
  
  
Authors note: Please excuse the grammar and spelling, I can't get it to work. Ill check it latter and re post in better spelling as soon as possible. 


	3. Search

Angel and Cordy gathered everyone in the lobby of the hyperon. They all were tired and Fred and Gunn had already gone to bed for the night, but were waken up for the meeting. Cordy and Fred were behind the desk listening to Angel explain their plan.  
  
He had mostly been going on about how they need to find more help before they went after a new vamp nest, stuff too boring to pay attention to. Angel looked over at Cordy, she looked like she was almost asleep. Laying her arm on the desk and laying her head on it. Her eyes were almost closed and she was snoring slightly. Angel walked quietly to the desk and shook her shoulder, as not to startle her. "Cordy, you awake?"  
  
She sat up startled and looked up confusion turning into embarrassment. "Sorry its just been a long day. I'm awake I swear." She fixed the note pad she had been writing on before she dozed off and looked ready to take notes.  
  
Wesley stood from the couch and raised his hand slightly. "if I might make a suggestion?" When no one objected he continued. "We obviously need more allies, why is everyone ignoring the most obvious one?"  
  
Gunn threw down the towel he had been cleaning his axe with and raised the blade at him. "no ones trusting you or your friends at that law firm."  
  
Wesley looked unphased and pushed the axe away from his neck, "I wasn't suggesting lilah" He glanced at Angel for any recognition. "I was talking about Connor, he fights almost as well as angel, better on a few occasions."  
  
Angel leaned against the wall considering the question. "I don't think he should be involved in any of this."  
  
"He's already involved angel, he's always been involved." Cordy stood and walked past Angel towards the front door. "I'm going after him".  
  
The brunette vamp caught up to her before she reached the knob. "Your not going out on your own." He looked at the group before him and let out a short sigh. "Fred, stay with Lorne here. Cordy and I will get Connor and you two" he said pointing to Wesley and Gunn. "get weapons and meet us at the docks, that's where the nests supposed to be. Everyone got that?"  
  
Everyone separated and Angel and Cordy drove towards the apartment to find connor.  
  
***  
  
He was asleep again, it seemed like all he did was sleep. He wouldn't feed from anything, so she hunted a few times a night and made him feed from her. She brought him the prettiest girls, yet he didn't feed from them. He would push them away until she stopped offering. Dru finally let him feed from her but he would turn away and spit out the blood most nights, and others he drank and would be sick latter from it. Right now he was asleep, laying on a desk in the new warehouse they had found.  
  
It was completely abandoned, no people around for miles, except the homeless, and they made perfect meals. Drusilla looked around again, the warehouse was only one large room, where factory equipment once was. But all of it was now in ruins, dust and spider webs decorated the area. A large desk was turned upside down when she first came in, but that didn't seem to do for a bed, so she flipped it and let connor lay on it as a bed.  
  
Most of the time he slept on the floor, or near a sink, too sick to move. Dru would hold a wet cloth to his face during the day and hunt for food at night. She didn't know if it was her or not, but he was sick and wasn't going to get any better.  
  
That single thought was her downfall and her salvation. 'The only one who knows what to do would be daddy. He knew everything, he would know what to do. But if I go to him he'll be cross with me.'  
  
She watched connor shake again, sweat on his face and chest. He had a fever since she turned him, not at first, but latter that night he developed it. Dru feared it had been her blood. That she hadn't turned him right. But as the week progressed he's fever grew stronger, and they had to find new shelter. Angel would find them if they didn't, and she hadn't been ready for her sire until now.  
  
**  
  
Angel and Cordy drove to Connors "apartment" and spent the best part of a hour looking for anything to prove he was there in the last week. Cordy commented that the place looked just like it had when she left a week before. They didn't have anyone to ask for information because connor and Cordy where the only ones who even knew how to find the room. They left the building and drove to the factory they were supposed to meet Gunn at.  
  
Gunn and Wesley were waiting by Gunn's truck, arguing again about who's business was who's. Angel broke it up by pushing Wesley away from Gunn and standing between them. "did you find anything about where the nest is supposed to be?"  
  
Gunn pointed to the warehouse across the street. "not a nest, just a vamp, according to "the locals" she gets meals every night and goes straight home, been moving around a lot too."  
  
"that explains why we've had trouble finding. her. But there has to be more, according to the news there's been at least twenty girls murdered in the last week." Angel lowered his eyes and leaned against the truck.  
  
Cordy pouted as she sat on the car hood, "So what do we do now? Its late and I'm tired."  
  
Everyone looked at Angel, he was watching the building. "this can wait, everyone get home, its too close to dawn anyway." He grabbed his keys and they drove off not knowing someone was watching and fallowing them home.  
  
******  
  
  
  
Dru fallowed them back to the hotel, she wondered back and forth around the small garden in the front. The flowers were all dead but that only made them look more beautiful. She ran her fingers over the dried out roses and watched the petals fall softly. It wasn't time for her to go inside, she wanted to see daddy and none else.  
  
After the last light was switched out she sat near the door and waited for him to come downstairs. The wait wasn't long, only a few moments.  
  
Angel came down the stairs and straight to the desk. He didn't bother turning on a light, just walked into the office and grabbed a book from the shelf. She couldn't see the title but from the way he was flipping thought the pages, it must be boring. She tapped on the door and stood with her back to it, not ready to see him yet.  
  
Angel looked up confused, he set the book down and went to the main doors where he thought he heard a knock. He opened the doors and stepped out only to see the figure of someone dart to the other side of the garden. He fallowed it and just as it was ready to lead him out of the fenced area, he grabbed her wrist.  
  
She slowly turned to him, keeping her head down and eyes on the ground. "'s daddy cross with me?"  
  
He almost let go of her from shock. "Drusilla?"  
  
She looked up and pouted again, "You said you'd come back but you never did. Left me and my William all alone. We needed you yet, you and mummy."  
  
Angel looked dumbfounded at her, "Dru. im sorry that was a different life I."  
  
Dru cut him short and held him around the neck almost giddy with herself. "I've got a present for you. Made it myself" her glee turned to pouts, "but he doesn't wake long enough to play. Wont you make him play again? For princess?"  
  
He let go of her wrist momentarily before turning it over and looking for any signs she turned someone. Not everyone fed from their sires wrist, but Dru wasn't intelligent enough to make someone feed from a spot unnoticeable. On the soft inside flesh of her wrist were a few marks. Healing and only one looked like the thing feeding had fangs, but marks.  
  
Angel grasp her wrist harder and growled out, "who did you sire, and where are they?"  
  
She giggled again, shrilly and insanely. "He's mine, you must remember that and I'll show."  
  
He thought of it for a second before nodding, "he's yours now show me."  
  
Dru ran off pulling angel with her down the street, towards the factory that had been her home for the last few days.  
  
**  
  
As they arrived outside Angel looked at the factory and realized it was the same one they had been at earlier. He let Dru lead him inside and watched her run towards the other side of the room. He realized as he stood at the door that it smelled like blood and dust.  
  
As he became lost in his train of thought, Dru yelled for him to come. He jumped at the sound of her voice, forgetting she was even there. He knew that scent from somewhere, the smell was so familiar. He saw Dru crouching next to a old oak desk talking to something, his attention was caught again when she started talking of him. "my angel will care for you, he wont let me have you back. But it will end as I want it to."  
  
She reached up to his arm and pulled him down to the floor next to her.  
  
Authors note: if you haven't seen already, my computers broke my disk I wrote all my fan fics on. So I had to rewrite all the stories, I wrote this story one night, it took three hours and had 12 chapters, that's why their so short. But I'm changing it all now, hope you still like it. 


	4. finding

Angel knelt down next to the body of his son, he pushed a hand tightly to his mouth as though he would be sick and turned away closing his eyes so the tears threatening to spill couldn't. A few seconds was all he needed before he could look again, carefully lifting connors wrist for a pulse he knew he wouldn't find then his sons neck taking time to cup the boys cheek gently with his hand as he pulled away, the fond memories of rocking baby connor to sleep flashing across angels tired mind. A flash of hatred towards his own kind grew, the bright marks and blood from a fresh bite drew his attention on his sons neck. Angel turned towards dru grabbing her wrists and flying across the room pushing her into the wall roughly hitting her head on the stone. "what have you done to him, was he a meal or just a snack for you to torment me with?" Dru looked at her sire with sad eyes, she struggled in angels arms her loosely gloved hands trying to scratch his wrists with no success. "daddy I've done nothing wrong why must I sit in the corner…" Her confused mind not picking up on the harsh words angel spat from his mouth. "what did you do dru? I wont ask again" more of his angelus persona came into view as he spoke.   
  
He reached into his pocket with his other hand and pulled out his cell phone, pressing and holding the speed dial for the hotel. Fred picked up on the second ring, cheerily answering hello angel investigations. "fred its me, get gunn and get to" he looked around for a address or name of the building, his eyes landing on the large font above the exit "anders warehouse its 3rd and spring rd. I found connor" the tone in his voice was harsh, full of regret of what he couldn't prevent. Fred took down the address her smile dropping and reached into the desks front drawer for the keys to Gunn's truck sorting through the stakes and paper clutter. "I'm on my way" she heard the click of angel disconnecting and grabbed the keys leaving the drawer open in her haste, hurrying carefully upstairs she knocked at the room she shared with her boyfriend. A large note was taped to the bedroom mirror, she walked up grabbing reading and throwing it down within 3 seconds of finding it. The crumpled remains simply said "gone out" Fred was out of the room before it hit the floor holding the hand rail and biting back a curse as she tripped on the step for a second time that day. Groaning to herself she hurried out the door to Gunn's truck and started it up "last thing I need is someone breaking there neck on that stupid step."   
  
Fred drove to Wesley's knocking frantically until he answered. "fred what's… " he didn't get the chance to finish as fred walked into his apartment and went straight for his weapons chest. "angel found connor he didn't sound happy about it" Wesley looked at her strangely for a second then reached down pulling out a suitcase like box and a tarp looking at fred. "lets get going" She pulled a knife from his accessories and fallowed him out of the place "what's the tarp for?" Wesley locked the front door turning to look at her as the bolt locked into place. "for whom ever angel killed getting to his son." They drove to the address in silence fred opening the small suitcase and pulling out a small silver gun looking almost like a 9 mm but the tranquilizer bullets in the case told her it wasn't meant to kill just take something down. Driving into the drop off delivery dock fred got out of the truck and opened the door pushing it up enough for Wes to drive the bed of the truck in away from the early morning rays sneaking across the sky.   
  
Wes ducked under the rolled up metal door holding out his hand, she pressed the loaded tranq gun into his palm and stood back knowing to wait for another second or two before fallowing. He stepped in cautiously not able to see much inside, the sun hadn't rose enough to light the dark dusty building, only enough to illuminate the dust floating thought the air. Angel heard this footsteps and turned for a second his hand still on Dru's throat, the same position it had been since he called fred. "gunn? Over here." Wes cringed turning towards his old friends voice and called out "gunn wasn't available" he stepped closer now noticing angels form pushing someone against the wall. "I hope ill do." the hint of sarcasm in his voice wasn't appreciated. Fred ducked down walking in now, staying by the door incase it was a trap. Wes aimed the gun for the figure in angels grasp. "any others?" angel glared at his childe she started giggling and reached up to scratch angels cheek with her hand drawing a line of blood down the side of his face. "connors…he motioned towards the other side of the warehouse and fred exchanged a look with wes before walking in that direction. Wes kept his hands steady moving up slightly every time dru moved.   
  
Fred walked cautiously away from the group, she held the knife at shoulder height and crept forward, each step she took she heard dru screaming louder about a night or maybe she heard wrong. There was suddenly silence and we pushed the tranq gun into his pocket, angel picking up Drusillas body and looking over at fred. She kept walking, nearing the upturned table connor laid across. Angel shouted out letting dru slip to the floor. "Fred stop" he looked at wes and frowned motioning for him to stop her. Fred dropped to her knees alarming wes and angel, the vampire could hear her tears and realizes she knew what he was still hoping was a nightmare. Wes exchanged a look with angel then ran for fred kneeling down next to her and upon seeing connors body held her turning her face to look away from the sight. His eyes were open blood leaking down the side from his eyes like he was crying tears. His neck was bloody two or three bite marks on the right side and his left hand upon inspection was covered in blood as though he tried to stop the bleeding. His legs were straight dangling from the end of the table edge and his ankle turned oddly at a angel. Wes pulled fred backwards towards angel and grabbed the tarp they had brought, fred was in hysterics holding tightly onto angels arm and crying burying her face into his chest. Wesley watched with a pang of jealously and carefully spread out the tarp, lifting connor onto it and stepped back letting it sink in. After a moment he knelt down closing the kids eyes and lifted his arms to his sides making it easier to carry him. Wes wrapped the tarp tightly around connor tucking it in at his sides and lifted the teen sadly, angel had Drusilla in his arms and fred fallowed to the truck, the sun was already starting to rise as they left the warehouse it was going to be a sad day ahead. Angel grabbed a second tarp wes had in the back of the truck and laid drusilla down on one side of the back bed he pulled the tarp across and crawled in under it before wes shut the back. Angel looked to his right, dru laid peacefully drugged she looked like a sleeping maiden from one of those stupid romance novels, hair falling perfectly around her head waiting to be kissed to be woken, on his left connors tarp covered body rest, angel could smell blood, he turned his head back to look at dru and stayed silent the entire ride home.

authors note i have no beta im sorry but this proably will have to be rewritten because it had no beta but i really felt bad that i hadnt updated in so long, read the authors notes please. and thank you for the reviews


	5. deader then dead

He burried his son with the sun setting low on the courtyard. The light burning brightly as shadows cast on the childs corpse. All attemps to wake him had failed and as a last resort Angel slit his jugular and held connors mouth open to the vein. Angel and wes cleaned his body, wiping blood from his eyes and whay ever hadnt gotten down the teens throat. Wes pulled a clean black shirt over Connors wirey frame and gently bent his arms to rest on his chest, allowing a peaceful calm look. They all assembled in the court yard, Angel morbidly decided to rip a tree from the middle centermost planter, almost impailing himself in the process, he dug a few more feet down and set about prepairing his only son's grave. The greif and angst was rising as angel set to Connor. Gunn ran off returning latter that night with a coffin. when questioned about where he got it he replied "cant burry him in a tarp can we". Fred stood over a half drugged Drusilla, a tranq gun in hand, Dru tied to a chair and Gunn at her side as a third precaution. wesley stood over Connors body sadly looking on as Angel lifted his body into a freshly stolden coffin. He looked down, none of this was right, Connor shouldn't have died so early, he himself died before ever reaching full adulthood but he was given a new life. "i could have saved him" he reached tilting Connors head forward and soothed his hair down then leaned and gently kissed the forheads lovingly.

Connors head fell to the side the marks from Dru showing all to visably for Angel. Dru struggled loudly yelling trying to get lose as Angel and Wes closed the casket and lowered Connor into the earth. Angel grabbed a handful of dirty, squeezed it tightly in his fist and let it fall ontop the cherry wood. Wes grabbed a smaller handful and let the dirt slip between his fingers, he motioned for Fred to come forward. She walked up and wes placed a small handful of dirt in her hand, she smiled for less then half a second kissed the back of her hand and let the dirt fall. Gunn was lext letting it drop and turned walking back to dru. Angel fallowed for a second, they thought he was going inside the hotel untill he pulled Dru up by her bound hands and pulled her up to the grave reaching down picking a handful up and letting it drop on drus hands. she held it looking up and then let it fall on the casket not seeming to care at all. She sat on the brick of the planter and looked down muttering to herself, Angel reached over grabbing the shovel and covered the casket with a few good shovels full almost covering the semi shallow grave. He sat next to Dru and put his hand on the grave closeing his eyes to think. This was his solace. he sat at the grave thinking, rembering, anything about Connor. And no matter how hard he tried all his thought ended in the eery calm way Connor looked the night he found him.

He leaned over sadly kissing hte small cross Wesley had placed on Connors grave and pulled back slowly, his lips slightly burnt. He walked sadly into the hotel and leaned against the front counter looking up and grabbing a tissue, presssing it to his bloody lip. "get everyone down here"

Half a hour latter everyone, except queen Cordy was downstairs. cordellia had "important business" in sunnydale, Angel sent her to tell Buffy about the vamp problem in town, she agreeed and instead of picking up a phone she got into angel car driving off for a shopping trip. Angel leaned against the desk his arms crossed over his chest. Almost everyone he was looking at wore some kind of black mourning connor. Fred sat at the circular couch her arms folded on the top and her head tilted to rest on it. Gunn sat next to her holding a wicked sharp hubcap axe (his favorite) and Wes was behind the counter glancing up every few minutes to look at Fred. "i think connor was sired" Everyone looked up Fred sitting straight up and putting a hand over her mouth. "Dru feed from him, i saw the .." his voice broke slightly and he had to rub his eyes trying to calm down "i saw marks on his throat, it looked like she bit him more then once" Gunn ran his hand over the axes blade polishing it with his shirt sleve. "so the brat was a snack to her" Angel glared at him for a second at the comment and sounded more angry then hurt. "she dosent know how to sire correctly, she proably kept trying untill we found him." Wes looked up "what about spike? she sired him didnt she?" Angel nodded his head, "but darla and i... angelus had to help her she kept trying to bite him he wouldnt have risen". They stayed in silence thinking the worst, Connor either was sired and doomed to be a vampire, or he was tortured by Drus bites untill he died. Angel looked the group over "we have to be ready, i dont think he will rise but be preaired if he dose". The small girl looked ready to cry, she leaned into gunns hold and let him hold her back. Wes walked out from behind the desk, "i belive its time i go, ill bring some books from my apartment back and check our options" angel looked at him confused as he walked out of the hotel into the courtyard.

Inside the casket...

Authors note: i am so sorry i didnt update serously thought try tying infront of like 30 people.. plus im paraniod so that creeped me out, ill update again soon and thanks for whoever sent me the last review you so made my day this update is for you. i wish you would have sent a name. if anyone has any problems with this or any other chapters tell me, ill try to fix spelling and stuff but i still need a watcher to read my stories.


	6. hated

Authors note: hey everyone I know i'm not a good author. I get that all but well this and another story don't suck too bad. But what the hell is with stealing my stories? I mean this is like the last time i'm tolerating it. I post these because it's my ideas about the series. I love angel. Hell I got a tattoo of his logo. But why are people stealing parts of my stories then denying it. I give up. I'm just going to post the names and report them to fan I'm sorry if that makes me sound so mean but these words are parts of my soul. Why are you stealing my soul and passing it off as your own? The newest case of this is the person who wrote "family ties" look it up please… not hard to find and look up the previous chapter of this story notice how a few lines are almost exactly the same. I don't mind if people are inspired to write from my stories but hell don't steal lines.

Keep in mind I wrote this in like high school and that's wow 3 years ago so want any more or should I stop right now? Just don't steal these ideas or ill stop updating completely.

Without too much further bickering…. The continuation of Dusk.

Wesley walked out from behind the desk, he couldn't stand to watch the way Gunn was glaring at him every time he glanced at Fred. She was so beautiful how could someone not look? Her dark brown hair was slightly curled at the long ends like a statue of Aphrodite her hair seemed to cover just enough to keep it deceit. If he could just stop imagining her without clothes. He cleared his throat anxiously and pulled the bloody cloth Connor had worn before…before his death? Before being turned? Before what? He pushed the shirt into a mesh bag from behind the counter and looked up at Angel his eyes set in determination. I believe its time I go, ill bring some books from my apartment back and check our options" His friends eyes watched him and he shifted uncomfortably in his shoes. "Ill find whatever prophecies I can about this matter and be back within the hour." He nodded his head a bit to Gunn in respect. And then like a great lion of the sands he nodded to the lioness of the group, his Fred. Wesley stopped as a hand grabbed his arm.

Angel's fingers curled around his upper bicep his other hand held a short knife holding it edge to his palm so they could exchange. He moved closer to his old friend waiting until the British man had grabbed the handle before letting go. "You might need it" he whispered under his breath. They broke apart and Angel stepped closer to the two on the sofa, Gunn's arm now around Winifred. "We all need to be ready. If he did manage to…" he moved his hand in small circles in the air demonstrating a "ect". "We need to be prepared. Rember how vampires move" He glared down at his childe sitting not two feet from him tied to the chair. Her hair a tangled mess and dress torn with blood and dirt. "Rember they inherited traits from their sires"

Inside the casket Connor woke his eyes snapping open. He tried to feel around himself his eyes not seeing anything. His fingers slipped over grains of what he perceived to be wood. Small bits of something was pressed in at the long crease he felt. It was smooth and felt slick like oil. His arm refused to be moved more then the few inches to rest on his stomach. It was like his arms were made of steal and filled with lead. He could smell something strong in the air, the scent sticking to him driving him mad. His stomach growling for that wonderful scent. He pushed his arms grabbing hold of the oily feeling thing that hovered over his face and pulled it down tearing the silk lining. His eyes saw movement in the pitch dark and he started to claw at the grainy feeling wood beneath it catching splinters under his nails. The wood digging into his skin tearing it open making more of that beautiful scent. His stomach turned and he cramped up turning to his side bringing a hand up to cover his gut another over his mouth. Blood from his hand fell to his mouth and after the first drop he sucked hungrily at it trying to think why he was in this tight space. His primal senses had woken but his human mind was shut down. He felt another cramp this one not as bad as the first and unable to bend his knees he bit his lip willing the pain away. His canines started strengthening themselves waiting for more of a meal, as he bit his lip it went through leaving a small hole on the left side of his mouth dripping blood inside.

Angel paced back and forth ignoring the quiet humming Dru kept up. "New vamps are vulnerable. They get easily distracted"

Connor found a knitch in the casket wood pulling at it and tore skin from his fingers as he slipped his fingers in the crack pulling more down around him. His body kept trying to give in and it was like he didn't have control as he felt himself pulling at the rough surface. Something soft and wet falling down on his chest with pieces of the what smelled of cherries.

"they don't understand the world around them until shown."

The teen's hands pulled sharply pulling a large piece away his hands stinging and eyes long closed digging his way from his grave by any means he could. The only thing he knew was if he stayed in this tight space he would die.

"Some don't even make it from their graves or make it too late only to be dust by sunlight"

Dirt seeped in by the handful now it started to cover his mouth, blocking air, forcing itself in every place it could. His eyes were covered with no hopes to open them until whatever was covering him left. He clawed harder then ever his hands stinging with every movement a discussing steel like taste invading his mouth he tried to turn his head to spit and found it impossible.

Wesley let the door close quietly behind himself the dagger Angel passed to him still in his hand the handle was beautiful wood carving meant to be a two way weapon. The blade for anything demon the wood for vampires. He stuffed through the courtyard looking down sadly at Connors grave. "I'm sorry" he said to the small cross he'd had to place there on Angels orders. They would be doing a protection spell against anyone trying to steal the body tomorrow night. It was so strange Connor wouldn't be around anymore. No more play fighting with his father or going hunting as Angel hated to bring the boy with but he loved going. No more walking by the room to see the teen sulking on his bed much like his father brooding a few doors down. This boy had no clue how lucky he actually had been. After everything they went through to keep him safe and in the end it was one of Angels own children doing the poor teen in. He sat at the graves edge putting a hand on the dirt and looked alarmed as the cross not an inch from his hand fell. He plucked the small object up sticking it straight into the ground only to fall over again.

"Don't let them distract you, their strong. Even being newly risen they have strength from their sires"

Wes looked curiously at the wood and picked it up again ready to push it down when bones poked their way form the dirt. He jumped pulling back his weapon and watched the bones covered in dirt and something a bit lighter wave around in the air before finding the right direction and put its hand flat to the ground another set of bones coming up next to it. It seemed to loose whatever it was doing and Wesley's curiosity got the best of him sitting at the edge of the planter to lean over clearing dirt from the still bones. He brushed a hand accidentally and saw skin covered in dirt fallowed by the bone. He cautiously tugged on the bone to realize there was more. Shreads of skin were wrapped around the white and red. Purple skin was covered in mud sticking out of the ground next. Wes did the one thing he could think of, he took a step back from the body and screamed towards the hotel "ANGEL".

The vampires head jumped up he walked towards the door hearing the scream brushing past Fred and Gunn he looked worried. Once he reached the door he let out a curse and ran to Wesley grabbing him by the arm away from the site. "What's. Going on leave it" He saw the arms sticking out one longer then the other and a shoulder moving up and down in the dirt. He like Wesley stood there watching. Slowly creeping forward he started moving hands full away from the limbs incase it was a spell, or Wes had gone crazy. His heart jerked so many times he didn't know if he'd be happy to see his son or disgraced. Connor wouldn't want to be a vampire how would he react.

The body in question stopped moving again, the pull of sleep or something heavier pulled at his head. His limbs felt warm air, no weight not this heaviness laying on him. His lungs were being crushed under tons of something. He couldn't draw a breath he was going to die his mind screaming for him to shut up and survive. He began pulling again and managed to grab hold of something solid feeling it was warm and moved with a 'thump thump' motion. He held on tight pulling towards it knowing if he could just get there he would be safe. As his head emerged from the ground he once again laid still, dirt was spit from his mouth blood flowing with it. 'Just need to rest and you'll get out of it, you always do, fathers just made it a harder lesson this time' his mind told him. He told it shut up and looked stupefied wondering who this "father" was. The memories told him there was a man who would teach him survival in a dark place like this. 'must be another test, have to pass it or father will be mad.' He kept pulling and his strength failed him leaving him mid pull stealing all use from his body he fell into darkness.

Angel looked down stunned at the sight before him. Connor had clawed his way from his grave but as he feared Dru must have made a mistake in siring him. The boy couldn't seem to keep enough energy to get the simple task of pulling himself from the hole. He kept trying, hands reaching out even grabbing onto Wesley's arm trying to get out. But he didn't have the strength. He saw the fight leave his son for a third, then forth time and snapped out of it kneeling on the planters edge to reach over pulling dirt away from the boys body. It was like he was truly dead now. His body stopped moving the hand on Wes's went limp and slid down his arm letting go. The older vampire growled "NO" He pulled dirt away as fast as he could grabbing the uncovered arms to lift him out with. Connors head fell forward on his chest as he pulled the limp body from its grave. The shirt and jeans he had worn were torn and blood lazily flowed taking dirt with it to the ground in small plops of mud. Angel pulled him back laying the boy in his arms He watched as the mark on the side of Connors throat vanished leaving small scars making a pattern almost.

Angel hoisted him to his shoulder lifting under the teens knees with one arm and cradling him to his chest with his other. There was a shrill laugh from inside and Fred walked outside a tranquilizer gun in hand stopping in her tracks as she saw the three there. "Oh my god" she looked disgusted and pointed the nozzle of the gun towards the teen. "You dug him up? Why... angel he's gone i'm sorry this won't bring him back" Angel didn't need to stop her as Connor jerked in his hold a skeletal hand trying to touch his throat. It rose a few inches and fell to his chest. Angel reached up for him cradling the boys head in his hand stroking his dirt ridden hair back. Angel straightened up walking past her into the hotel and started heading up stairs ignoring Gunn's stare at his child.


	7. the only days

The only free days …. Are when you're sick or dead.))

Angel finished Connors hands, gently washing the dirt off shreds of skin. He pulled the skin down covering his bones and muscles. Angel wiped alcohol over his sons hands and sewed them closed with the first aid kit Fred brought by. He medical taped it covering the worst of the damage. His hands were almost completely destroyed. If they managed to heal there was a chance he wouldn't loose them. Angel leaned over with a small sigh scooping the teen into his arm, he carried Connor back into bed and cuffed his arms to the bedpost as far apart as possible. Wincing as the cuff pulled back some of the bandages and started to lazily bleed again. Angel tied his legs down with another pair of cuffs and leaned down to kiss Connors forehead. He felt him move, and moved back knowing a storm would be coming. The blue eyes looked up like frozen flames, gazing into angels face.

Angel rubbed the boys cheek and sat at the edge of the bed waiting the furry. As Connor tried to sit up and was quickly stopped by the chains. He turned to face angel a mixture of anger and shock. His voice sounded tired "why am I still here". It didn't sound like a question more wonder why he wasn't dead.

The vampire looked down at him no readable emotion coming off him, turning so the boy was to his side. He reached out a hand to put over Connors knee rubbing a few times in a comforting gesture. Connor turned his head as far away as he could looking discussed with himself. "I need to eat". His father nodded patting once more before getting up. He closed the door seeing the boys eyes droop closed.

When he returned latter the boy was still sleeping, head fallen to the side hands limp in the cuffs. Angel took his spot back at the boys side and poured blood from the jar be brought into a cup, setting the jar down and lifted the teens chin turning it so he could feed his son.

Connors eyes were closed, dark lashes touching his pale skin, black verses white with red running down the corners. Angel quickly set the cup down touching the lines of red around his cheeks. Blood. Blood was seeping from Connors eyes. He lifted one lid with the pad of his thumb and hoped it was a mistake. The eye was a bright golden color, almost metallic gold with red streaks shooting to the cat eye iris. The rest of his eye was normal, no blood or cuts in the socket. Angel let him close his eye and sat there stunned. He had cried blood. Vampires don't cry blood. He felt sick to his stomach having a terrible feeling he knew what Dru did. She drained all Connors human blood leaving only his body, the body two vampires made, to be filled with Dru's demonic blood as he was sired.

He shook the boy awake getting a quiet groan and lifted the mug to his lips. Connor looking shammed as he drank, his eyes flashed to the red cat iris before going back to normal. Gulping down the blood as fast as his father provided it. When the cup was empty Connor closed his eyes hoping his father would just leave. He knew that wasn't the case when the felt his cheek being stroked a few times. He scrunched his eyes closed turning away. Trying to control his hate. "go away".

The bed shifted and the door squeaked as it closed, before Connor opened his eyes. He could taste the blood strongly in his mouth, licking his lip. It was better then the richest chocolate he'd ever had, sweeter then the nectar. His head fell to the side again and he closed his eyes tight trying to get rid of the memory of Dru making him feed from the blond girl, the same sweet taste he'd had before. In the crypt, with the spiders, and rats all scurrying over him as they thought he slept.

Everything became fuzzy, like he wasn't in control. He knew what it was and it angered him beyond anything. He hated himself, hated the girl who sired him, hated the demon be could feel trying to control him. The thing yelling at him to keep drinking.

He looked up, eyes feeling to heavy, they rolled up to the chains holding him. Something pulled on his hands and in a daze he saw his own arms trying to pull off the cuffs. He trued to make them stop and his eyes widened with the realization he didn't have control of his body. He glared upward his mind fuzzy, clouded. The demon in him still struggling with the chains and Connor felt like someone was watching him, next to him, listening. He turned his head the other way, getting a feeling whatever it was, was on his opposite side. He looked up at the ceiling growling loudly. Sounding more primal then he'd ever before. His eyes slid closed the fuzz leaving him tired. His mind allowed him to rest a moment and just as he started slipping into sleep.

so im sick thats why you get a update.. actually two because i have nothing better to do then type all day. rember this is the junk i wrote back in high school so thats a few years back. hope your not bored yet. Bye connorassassin


	8. illusions

A large filed of sand and rocks lay before him a bright red orange sky burning down. He stumbled back a few steps and ducked quickly as a bolder was thrown in front of him. His eyes didn't track where it came from, too fast. Connor looked around, for a weapon, only rocks and boulders were around. He tried lifting a boulder the size of a book and couldn't budge it. He searched the area, trying to lift different rocks that he easily should be able to only to find the only ones he could were about the size of his fist and felt like they weight a hundred pounds. He grabbed one and ran as fast as he could pushing the rock to his stomach.

Looking over his shoulder that feeling of being watched returned. He tripped, falling face first into the sand and scrambled to find his weapon. The sky over him changed to a dark blue sweeping in like it was a cloud. He looked up and ran towards the still red sky. It disappeared completely swallowed up by the dark. The ground beneath him became solid and wet. The sky broke open mud soon covered everything and his hair stuck to his face.

Twenty or so vamps surrounded him, each looking the same. Dark eyes, taller then him, more skeletal with their skin stretched tightly to their bones. They moved in and Connor found the couldn't move. Every muscle he tried wouldn't move, he was forced to look forward as they closed in for the kill. Connor watched the demons part and allow Angelus and Darla to walk up to him, holding a box with locks on it. He saw the girl that sired him walk up and open the box both Darla and Angelus held. She pulled out a small marble shaped orb the color of blood. He watched unable to turn away.

With a blink he was transported twenty feet away tied to a tree. Holtz finished the chains. He struggled and looked up a copy of his body was still as a statue where he had stood. Dru walked towards him and the marble in her hand grew, expanding. Connor saw her kiss his copies lips and it opened its mouth letting Dru feed him the sphere.

Connor fought against the ties looking as his father tightened the ropes and finished walking off without saying a word. Connor opened his mouth to scream but it was muted. He pulled and twisted desperately but the chains held. He watched as Dru kissed his copy again and its eyes turned to a horrid red, fangs long and wicked sharp fell from his mouth tearing his lip. Connor lifted his hand under the chain. Blood fell onto it as he reached up. The chains fading as his copy became less human. His lip and chin were leaking blood all over. His copy let out a low growl sounding like a cheetah and turned looking directly at him. Connor struggled with the last few chains, his copy rushing at him. IT stood in front of him in a flash. HE looked toward angel or his mom for help and found them in demon face watching his copy proudly. The mockery of himself looked down sniffing his neck. He cringed feeling his double lick his neck leaning into it. Over the imposters shoulder he could see Angelus and Darla happily hugging each other. Connor cringed again as the doubles fangs sunk into his neck taking its time to rip the skin slowly. Darla and Angelus unvamped and ran forward. Darla's hand out tears on her cheeks, Angel screamed out "NO!". The double bit into his jugular ripping it out leaving him to twitch as blood and skin fell from him spraying his twin.

AN:  
yeah ya gotta put up with my bad author notes. sorry. Anyway this is the second part of my sick day massacure... hope ya all have fun enjoy the story gimme a few reviews and we'll see where it takes ya.


End file.
